1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having a visual indicator, and particularly to a modular receptacle jack having a Light-Emitting Diode (LED) to provide a visual verification of a connection formed by the modular receptacle jack.
2. Description of Prior Art
A modular receptacle jack, also known as an RJ connector, is commonly used in telecommunication and data networking equipments. An RJ connector typically forms a link between two pieces of equipment to provide a means of communication between the two pieces of equipment. In order to ensure the integrity of the link, it has been a practice in the industry to use a LED module located separately from the link to provide visual status regarding the connection. RJ connectors having such LED modules are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,978,317, 5,685,737 and 5,704,802, wherein an LED module always is in an xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shape and comprises a vertical portion and a horizontal portion both of which are inserted into corresponding channels defined in the connector. However, the LED module is not provided with an alignment or stabilization means to ensure the LED module is steadily and safely retained in the RJ connector, therefore, the LED module may then move or become loose during assembly or transportation.
Hence, an RJ connector having an improved LED module is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A first object of the present invention is to provide an RJ type modular connector having an LED module safely retained in housing thereof;
A second object of the present invention is to provide an RJ type modular connector having an LED module which is easy to be assembled or disassembled from the housing thereof.
An RJ type modular connector in accordance with the present invention is adapted for receiving a plug to form an electrical connection in data communication application. The connector comprises an insulative housing, a terminal insert assembly retained in the housing for mating with the plug, a pair of LED modules and a conductive shield covered on the housing thereof. The housing has a top wall, a partition block extending upwardly from the top wall and a pair of side walls extending over the top wall which cooperatively define a pair of channels. A pair of blocks extend rearward from the housing and each defines a hole at a rear face thereof. The LED modules are fitted in the channels of the housing to provide visual verification of a status of the electrical connection. Each LED module includes a visual indicator, lead wire side-by-side extending from the visual indicator and received in a corresponding channel of the housing, and a fixture member molded with the lead wires. The fixture member forms a vertical portion combining the lead wires together and a horizontal portion perpendicular to the vertical portion to be captured by a corresponding hole of the housing to safely retain the LED in the housing. Furthermore, the LED modules are assembled with the housing before or after the conductive shield is covered onto the housing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.